


Peaches & Cream (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Bucky meets you, a beautiful, older woman at a bar, resulting into many dates and eventually a relationship. Bucky isn’t very familiar in the sex department. Luckily, you’re there to help. Based off my tags in this post.A/N: Bucky’s in his late twenties and I imagine reader to be 35+ years old. So this goes out to my older Bucky fans! Love yall!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 7





	Peaches & Cream (College AU)

You and Bucky had the day off. The summer breeze drifted through your apartment, creating a cool, peaceful environment for the both of you. 

You sat in your little reading nook of your windowsill. A book was propped up on your lap, but you weren’t paying attention to it. Instead, your eyes were focused on your man sitting on the couch, shirtless, staring at you. Bucky was fit, but not skinny. You didn’t mind it though. You loved his bulging arms, thick thighs, and round stomach. He was still incredibly sexy and you could stare at him all day.

A ripe peach was held in your hand, the little fuzz grazing along your lips. Bucky was watching you and you were watching Bucky. You can already see that he was growing hard under his sweats. 

You smirked, licking a strip up the peach and then biting into it. You let its juices run down your chin, dripping down the cleavage of the sun dress you decided to wear for the day. You chewed the peach and then swallowed, your tongue licking up the juices from your lips.

Bucky wetted his lips, wanting to run his tongue up your chin, collecting the juice from your skin. 

You then sighed, closing your book, and walking towards Bucky, “I think I’m going to head to the market to pick up a few things.” You tossed the peach to Bucky and he caught it with one hand, “Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone,” you said with a wink before grabbing your things and heading out the door. 

______

During the time you were gone, Bucky’s fingers grazed over the peach. He imagined your lips along the skin, your tongue running up the fruit’s fuzz. Then he started imagining your pussy. How wet and soft it felt around his cock. 

He felt himself growing full erect underneath his sweats. A spark of curiosity hit him. 

He bit his lip and slowly pushed his sweats down, freeing his hard and leaking cock. He continued to imagine you, running the part of the peach you bit along his cock. It’s juices mixing with his precum.

He remembered the second time you slept together. He still wasn’t very confident when it came to sex, but you were so patient with him. Showing him the ropes, what you liked and didn’t like. He also began to discover what he liked and didn’t like as well.

For example, he liked when you praised him. He felt so aroused when you’d call him a “good boy” for filling you so well. He liked when you ran your nails down his stomach. He always felt insecure about that particular part of his body, but you allowed him to see that part of himself as sexy. He liked when you pulled his hair or he pulled yours. He liked the mix of pain and pleasure into one. 

He didn’t like getting completely tied up and blindfolded. He doesn’t like surrendering all of his control and, as you said, that’s okay. It can be just his wrists lightly tied or being blindfolded without being tied. It can’t be both at the same time and he liked how you reassured him that that’s okay. 

He always afraid of disappointing you when it comes to sex since he’s still not well experienced. But he’s so glad you’re so understanding.

He likes how you tease him and also yourself, playing with your entrance with his tip, asking him how bad he wants it. 

“Want you so bad, doll,” he’d groan.

You’d giggle down at him and he swears it’s the sexiest giggle he’s ever heard, “That right?” and then you’d slowly sink down onto his length and he’d feel how snug you are against him. 

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, continuing to imagine you riding him, nails running down his chest and stomach, marking him up.

He was apprehensive being with an older woman. Surely, he should be with someone around his age, someone that isn’t well past their college years. Yet, he couldn’t deny the attraction and affection towards you. He fell for you fast and hard and there was no way he was letting you go any time soon. And you could say the same for him.

He heard the jingling of keys and the apartment door swing open. Bucky quickly pulled up his sweats and set the peach onto the coffee table before you came in. He threw an arm over his eyes to pretend he was napping. 

He hears you sigh and set whatever you bought at the market onto the kitchen counter, along with your keys and probably your bag. He hears you pad over to him, soft thuds getting louder and louder until they stop. 

The couch cushion sinks further beneath him and he lifts his arm to peer at you. You’re softly smiling down at him, “Do anything while I was gone?”

He gulps and responds, “Nope.”

“Hm,” it’s a hum. Not a bad one, Bucky realizes, but not a good one either? You lean down pecking his lips once, twice, and then delve your tongue into his mouth, tasting him. 

You pull away before the kiss gets deeper, instead kissing his cheek, then jaw, then neck, then chest. You travel down, kissing your way along his stomach and right above the waistband, before pulling down his sweats. 

His cock is freed once more, still hard and erect. Your fingers wrap around the base of his cock, pumping him as your mouth enveloped his tip. That’s when you tasted the saltiness of his precum mixed with something else. 

You give him a mischievous smirk, “What did you do?”

And you could immediately see his cheeks redden, “N-Nothing.”

Your eyes set on the peach that rest near the edge of the coffee table. You chuckle, “Oh, baby. Really?” He looks at you in horror and you run your tongue over the exposed part of the fruit, your eyes baring into his. 

He reaches to grab it from you, but you slap his hand away, biting into the fruit like you did before. He’s captivated by you. You offer the peach to him and he takes a bite as well. Both of you continue to look into each other’s eyes as you devour the peach until all that’s left is the pit. 

You kiss Bucky again, this time less gentle and more fervent. You straddle his lap, grinding down on him as you continue to taste each other’s lips. 

“Such a good boy for me,” you murmur in between kisses, “How bad do you want me, James?”

“So bad,” He mumbles, capturing your lips again. 

You pull away, quickly discarding your panties and throwing them across the room, “Show me.”

Bucky then sits up and pushes you onto your back. You and he are slightly surprised by the sudden change of demeanor. You’re usually the one to take control and you’re usually the one on top, but this time it’s him and you’re okay with that.

He bunches up your dress over your waist with one hand and has his cock in the other. He slides his tip along your slit and you’re mewling. There’s a twitch of a smile at his lip and his eyes are filled with lust. 

“Such a pretty pussy. Gonna fucking wreck this pussy, baby. Gonna ruin you for anyone else.”

Holy shit. You’ve never heard such language come from your Bucky, but this is a change you’ll happily accept.

“Come on, baby. Be a good boy and show me how much you like to fuck me.” 

Bucky feels how wet you are, he sees it. Your pussy is glistening and just calling to him. He sheathes himself within you with a quick thrust, filling you whole. 

“God yes, James. Fuck me,” you plead with a breathy moan. 

He hooks your legs over his arms and continues to snap his hips into yours. A look of concentration is etched on his face with a furrowed brow. He’s looking down, watching his cock pump into your sweet pussy. 

“You’re so good for me, baby boy. Fucking me so good.”

He’s not gonna last long and he knows it. He’s been riled up since you teased him nearly half an hour before. 

“Dammit, I’m close,” he says with a grunt, a sudden look of disappointment on his face. 

You shake your head, “It’s okay, baby. Go ahead. Fill me up. You can make it up to me after.”

With your approval, Bucky fucks you quicker and harder until his hips still and you feel his load spill into you. 

He groans as he pulls out of you, watching how some of his cum leaks out of you and he grins. 

You sit up and grab him by the back of the neck, pressing your lips to yours. When you pull back, your smirk, running your thumb over his lips, “Now be a good boy and eat my pussy like it’s the ripest peach you’ve ever had.”


End file.
